


Instigator

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: “Well, what?” Switzerland snapped unintentionally.Austria glanced back at Switzerland with a slight scowl. “Oh, never mind-”“Kiss already, dammit!” a voice shouted from the bushes.





	Instigator

**Author's Note:**

> Since the DDoS attack on LJ killed my memes, I decided to post my fics from said meme. ~~*is compulsive and must post them in written order*~~
> 
> Prompt: Austria/Switzerland/Austria (I don't care who is seme and who's uke): "Hey Switzerland! Our relationship should... No, MUST be better since our people gets married with each other and..." "OH SHUT UP!!" and then... Kiss?? C'mon, I know that's the best way 8D 
> 
> And I added some Hungary because she's awesome. <3

“...”

“.....”

“........”

“...what did you just say?”

A flush appeared high on Austria's cheeks. “You heard me the first time,” he replied stoically.

Switzerland pursed his lips in annoyance. “Yes, but I'm sure I heard you _wrong_ , Austria.”

“No. No, you haven't,” Austria stated, looking as if he wanted to fidget, but his prim and proper nature kept him from doing so.

“Then,” Switzerland began, eying Austria suspiciously, “you actually think our relationship should be better because our people tend to marry often enough?”

Austria fixed his eyes on Switzerland's. “Yes,” he said, willing himself not to break eye contact.

After a few moments of an intense staring contest, Switzerland broke eye contact, a blush rising to his cheeks. “I don't know why you'd care...” he muttered.

Austria coughed and looked away. “Well, I...” he stammered, trailing off.

“Well, what?” Switzerland snapped unintentionally.

Austria glanced back at Switzerland with a slight scowl. “Oh, never mind-”

“Kiss already, dammit!” a voice shouted from the bushes.

Both countries' heads turned towards the bushes behind them where the noise had emanated from. The voice had sounded familiar, which caused Austria to pale. It took Switzerland a moment longer to recognize the voice, but once he had, he whipped out his gun.

“Hungary, what are you doing in _my_ bushes?” he asked.

With a sigh, Hungary stood up, dusting stray leaves off her skirt. “I'm not in _your_ bushes,” she said with a huff. “They're Mr. Austria's bushes, thank you very much.”

Switzerland noted that she was right and lowered his gun. He couldn't shoot if she wasn't on his territory; that'd be seen as an act of war, and ever neutral, he definitely didn't need to start a war. Hungary grinned when she saw him holster his gun while Austria groaned behind him.

“Hungary, why were you watching us?” Austria questioned, his voice tight.

“I was just making sure you two wouldn't muck things up!” she exclaimed. “Now, back to what you were doing. Mr. Austria, you were going to kiss Switzerland.”

“What!?” Switzerland shouted. “Why would he want to do that?”

Hungary giggled. “What other reason would he be talking about romantic relationships between your peoples if he didn't want to instigate one of his own?”

Switzerland begrudgingly found sense in Hungary's logic as he glanced back at Austria, whose cheeks were burning with embarrassment. “Hungary, I would prefer it if you went back home. We will have a serious talk when I return,” he managed to say without stumbling over his words.

“Okay, Mr. Austria, whatever you say,” she chirped, giving the man a wink before scurrying off.

“I apologize for...” Austria trailed off when Switzerland gave a quick kiss to his lips. “I- What was that for?”

“You weren't going to do it,” Switzerland grunted, trying to will his flushed cheeks to not be so red. “If one of us hadn't, I don't think Hungary would give either of us any peace. I rather enjoy peace.”

Austria nodded slowly. “Ah, true,” he stammered before licking his lips. “Perhaps... Perhaps, we should try that again, just in case? I am all for keeping the peace.”

Switzerland cocked an eyebrow at that, but he nodded his assent, allowing Austria to lean in for another kiss, and this one lasted longer.


End file.
